Having doubts? Again?
by Jwaas
Summary: Jenny is finaly going to admit how she feels but then she starts doubting...


He stands in his basement, busy sanding his booth. He is thinking about his life, his failures, the people he lost, and the ones he met. He is thinking about a certain redhead, when he hears familiar steps behind him, actually they are so familiar, that he doesn't bother to turn around. Because he knows she is there, that is not the problem. The problem is that he can't figure out why?

- Madame Director?

* Out of the office, it is still Jen, Jethro.

- I thought there wouldn't be any out of the office?

She sighs, sits down, and takes a sip from the mug filled with Bourbon. She doesn't really know why she is here, and she silently hopes that he won't ask. She just felt like it, it has been so long since she saw him, and she knows that it was here fault, she walked away, but that doesn't make her, less in need for someone, does it?

For what seems like hours, but is in reality not more than 5 minutes, no one says a word. That is until he turns around and meets her eyes. She looks up and sees the questioning look in his eyes.

- Why are you here Jen?

She doubts, doesn't know what to say, and she is very sure it reflects in her eyes, the same eyes that are looking in his piercing blue ones right now.

* Don't you never get lonely Jethro? Don't you never feel like there is no one around?

- I've got my job and my team, you know that there like family to me.

* But they don't go home with you, do they? They don't keep you warm at night, don't hold you in their arms.

- I would personally kick Dinozzo's ass if he even thinks about sleeping in my bed.

His mouth curls up in a smile but she doesn't smile back. And he is surprised, even worried. And in a split second he knows : something's up.

- What are you trying to say Jen?

Suddenly she is very interested in her feet, he even thinks she almost looks shy. But he immediately dismisses that thought for the strong and independent woman who was once his lover, is never shy.

- Jen?

She stands up to meet his eyes and then quickly spins around, but when she is about to walk, he grabs her wrist.

- You are not walking away from me again Jen.

* Let me go Jethro, I can't do this, I was wrong by coming here in the first place.

- No you weren't wrong , you can tell me. I'm your partner remember? What is it? Did I do something wrong? Talk to me Jen.

* I can't. I'm sorry.

With those words, she releases her wrist from his hand and started walking away. And he can't help but feel like all those years ago : she is walking away…again. But will he? Will he let her go this time? No, he won't. So he starts running, taking to flights per step, and closing the door before she has the chance to walk outside

- Jen, don't!

His voice sounded more fragile than he intended too, but it was efficient, because it made her stop. He grabbed her shoulder firmly, and spun her around.

-Talk to me Jenny? Please?

The use of her nickname, made her consider. She looked him in the eyes because she knew she could read him like a book. But she never expected to see hurt, sadness, longing and was that love? She came here intending on telling him how she felt about him but when she stood in his basement, only moments ago, she wasn't so sure. Did he still love her? Could he forgive her for walking away? But seeing the look in his eyes, she knew. He forgave her years ago.

She stepped in his personal space and without thinking twice she kissed him. He didn't need a second and responded immediately. She pushed him against the wall and let her hands wander over his body. But then he interrupted her.

- Is this what you really want Jen? Cause I don't know if I'll survive losing you twice.

* I have wanted to push you against a wall, the moment I had seen you in MTAC Jethro. And you won't loose me this time Jethro. I promise. But for now will you please shut up, and give me what I need.

- My pleasure Jen...

When she woke up a couple hours later, dawn was already breaking through. He felt her stir behind him, and when he turned around he found her smiling at him. He knew that this maybe won't last forever but he will fight to make this work as long as possible.

- I love you Jenny

* I love you more Jethro

And with that she turned around and walked towards the shower, knowing that he doesn't quite know how much she really loved him.


End file.
